Spark Of Life
by EikoNoShi
Summary: She could feel the weapon cutting through her flesh, tugging at her last wisps of life and spinning her world in and out of focus. The pain burned through her, but she refused to show her fear. Her lips were already dry, devoid of life, from taking in rapid feverish breaths, and now she could barely rasp a single syllable, but she managed to breath out her last few words:...
1. Chapter 1

The breeze was light, slightly rustling the tall evergreens that were stocked in the vast forest. It whispered past and tickled every little speck that it touched, making the entire woodland shiver. Carried in the breeze was something sharp and wiry, like someone had just stuck their finger into a light socket. It was faint and loud all at once; something that no one would even notice if they didn't know what to be searching for. But she knew all too well.

Through the wall of moonlight and midnight's dark touch, a lonely shadow sat limply on an evergreen's branch. Glimpses of the past and short trills of memories whispered behind her eyelids and marred the darkest confines of her mind. She was calmed by the slow, warm buzzing of the electricity that sparked in the air around her in low, quiet explosions that were invisible to the naked eye. She was so completely different from the rest of the outside world though, because she'd been seeing the fascinating light shows since she was four, even though she'd only came to the realization of what they were when she was six.

Two sapphires blinked open, wide and content, searching the darkened world beyond. They were beautiful, but sad all the same. They'd been dulled by years of heartache and mourning even though most on-goers wouldn't notice the discrepancies at all. Just like the miniature light shows, her grief was overlooked. A loud pop sizzled next to her ear and she turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the shower of sparks that were after effects of a minuscule firework display. She sighed and her eyes deepened further with worry. Seconds later they flickered toward the path that was now illuminated by the bright lights that poured from a nearby house; her house. Her feet were touching the dark, frosty earth in seconds, and she made her way toward the house in a faster pace than usual.

The house was light one second and dark the next, churning in an everlasting pattern. The light fixtures stuttered and shook from their various places in the house even though there was no problem with the wires and no one was manning the light switched. Explosions dotted the air and a thin layer of smoke was hugging the ceiling. The air was amazing: clean, refreshing, and sharp. It felt like the sir itself had been conjured up out of nowhere from that exact spot just mere seconds before. The hallway fixture sent a search light beam across the hallway, even though the light bulb had needed to be replaced for weeks.

The air got crisper with every step.

Inside the bedroom it was hollow except for the electrical malfunctions and the whimpers that jarred the perfect air that littered the surroundings. In the corner of the room, where the bed was situated, was an explosion of light, a perfect ball of energy that swallowed the bed…and its occupants. She strode toward the light source and walked through it unaffected, except for the slight tickle that ghosted across her body as she passed through it. Once inside, she wrapped her arms around the bundle on the bed, which was fiercely shaking. It responded, curling around her.

"Shh," she whispered ever so lightly, pressing a soothing kiss to the other girls hair. "It's okay, Denki, it's just a dream."

"No," a hoarse voice replied, marred from the stress and fear. "I don't want you to leave me, Michi."

"I won't," Michi replied, her sapphire orbs flickering open to star past her and into the now pitch black room.

"Please," she replied shaking, "Don't-Don't leave."

Michi reassured her again and continued to steadily pet her hair in an effort to calm the shaking girl's nerves. After several minutes of hushed voices and small whimpers the shaking subsided and Denki sat limply in Michi's warm arms. Several more minutes and one of the voices started up again.

"Michi," Denki whispered. Michi grunted in acknowledgement. "Can you stay in my room tonight?" "Of course I will," Michi whispered back before letting the other girl slither out of her bed and rest her head lightly on the pillow. As Denki fell into complete silence and eventually sleep, Michi pet her hair as a small ghost of a smile lingered on her lips. "I swear I'll never leave you."

Michi watched her doze peacefully and started uttering every single one of her secrets to the sleeping girl, most of them Denki already knew, but many she didn't. She let go of all her untold feelings of how she felt empty with barely any human connection and how she missed her deceased family members. Suffice to say, Michi didn't get any sleep that night, and secretly, neither did Denki.


	2. Chapter 2

Silk, silver tresses rustled in the rough breeze and tickled across its owners sensitive, flawless skin. The silver haired girl seemed unfazed by the simple contact though as she bounced up and down in the safety of the sun's warm rays, awaiting the moment when the doors of the school would be opened and she'd be released from the frosty expanse of the winter day's cold touch.

A few people cast estranged glances at the bouncing beauty but most were familiar with the look and behavior of the oddly-haired female, not that they didn't find it any less strange though. She felt something slip onto her shoulders and instantly felt ten degrees warmer and obliged to the furry objects silent demands by snuggling closer to it.

"I love you too, baby squirrel," she mumbled lightly as she embraced the warm coat.

"It was actually fashioned to look like a bunny pelt I believe. Squirrels usually aren't white," a voice behind her noted.

She pouted.

"Racist," she accused as she spun on her heels and pointed an accusing finger toward her scarlet-haired companion. The accused girl didn't seemed fazed in the least and just blinked her sapphire eyes tiredly as onlookers murmured things about the two under their breath, most of which were from exotic cultures.

"Just because you're stupider than the rest of society doesn't make you your own special race, Denki," the sapphire-eyed girl informed.

"Wait. Wha-HEY!" she shrieked as she finally realized that she'd been called stupid, "That's not nice…" She glanced at her feet, finding them suddenly interesting as her face turned a light shade of crimson. When she looked up she noticed that she was alone and that all of the other cold kids were hurriedly filing into the warm school building. She saw a familiar flash of scarlet hair and zoomed toward the entrance of the school as she waved her arms in a futile fashion. "Hey, Michi, wait up!"

Classes were boring that day, like always. Most of them consisted of lectures of how unprotected sex was bad(which was only discussed because the local high school had the highest pregnancy rate in the entire state), why being a gang banger was also bad(because teachers didn't trust the foreigners, which was retarded), and how you should never play peek-a-boo with your cat in the oven…especially when it was on(because Ms. Wood was old and her only source of socialization were her cats Mr. Whiskers, Fluffy, Socks, and Mittens*who was now "supposedly" resting in peace, even though being cooked to death didn't seem like something you could just get over the course of a day*)

By the time sixth period, which just do happened to be the last class of the day, rolled around Denki decided that Algebra wasn't important enough to sit through so she shut down her brain and slipped into a peaceful slumber. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but the two things she did know were that the lights were too bright and whoever had woken her up was going to die a slow and painful death. She cast her emerald eyes up to see a piece of chalk rolling harmlessly on the expanse of desk in front of her.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT SLEEP IN MY CLASS!?" Mr. Hank's head floated somewhere in front of her, but strangely looked to be somewhere closer to three floating images of his head.

"Two thousand, six hundred and seventy-two plus a monkey with one of those costumes that come with one of those red hat thingy-ma-bobbers," Denki answered nodding, as id she liked the idea of the monkey and the hat the most. There was silence and then: "Why'd you throw this chalk at me?"

Mr. Hank blinked.

"No sleeping," he answered simple and was bout to turn around before he was rudely interrupted.

"Michi, please read 'Mr. Hank's sixth period class of 2013's rule#6'." Denki said. Michi took a deep breath before she spoke.

"No one shall throw or lob items at one another, especially sharp or pointy things that could lodge themselves in any of the holes that reside in the face area," Michi said, which was exactly what Mr. Hank had said on the first day of school and also never stated since.

"Tsk, tsk," Denki said in a disappointed fashion. "A teacher breaking his own rules? That's bad…I think you should go see the principal and explain to her why you've acted so juvenile, Jeff."

Mr. Hank looked angry and said, "Don't call me Jeff and-"

"Why, do you not like the name your mother so kindly gave you after she spent hours in labor to create you?" Michi asked from across the room. A smirk ghosted across Denki's features.

He gritted his teeth at the mention of his mother and ordered them to both go to the office. Denki grumbled but got up none the less and followed Michi out into the hallways.

"Principal's office…I hate my life!" Denki groaned.

Michi shrugged.

"Want to skip?" she questioned. Denki slowly turned to her with a look of awe gracing her features.

"I love you, she whispered and was once again left alone as Michi walked ahead. "Hey, Michi, wait up!"

It was cold enough outside to turn all of your phalanges purple. Michi trudges in front of Denki, leading the way through the woods and to their house. Denki twiddled her thumbs behind her nervously, wondering when she'd tell Michi that she'd heard her talking last night about everything she'd kept bottled up.

"Umm, Michi…" Denki mumbled lightly, secretly hoping that the other gril wouldn't hear her.

"Hmm?" Michi asked her casually as she turned around to face her. Denki looked down at her feet and blushed a thousand shades of crimson.

"I was just…Well I just…Michi, last night I…" she trailed off as she looked up to see the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen in her life. She backed up hesitantly, eyes and mouth side open in shock.

"Denki, are you ok-"

"MICHI, BEHIND YOU!" Michi turned around to see the same exact thing, only much closer.

The last thing either of them heard were each others screams.


End file.
